The Last Letter
by ELIZABETH-of-Darkness
Summary: Ryoma left Sakuno and their child, Yuto when he died. No one would have expected that one day Sakuno would receive a letter, signed that it was from no other than her deceased husband.


**Author's Note: **This fanfic is inspired by a movie entitled P.S. I Love You. After I finish watching the movie I was really inspired to write one about Ryoma and Sakuno. Oh and by the way, this one will be a little bit Sakuno centric. You have been warned. But I hope you people would still appreciate this one even if you do not really like RyoSaku…

This fic might be a little bit AU but there are still bits of things that are related to the original POT world. Ryoma is a little bit OOC. I hope this does not disappoint you people much. Read on and then tell me about what you think.

**Summary:** Ryoma left Sakuno and their child, Yuto when he died. No one would have expected that one day Sakuno would receive a letter, signed that it was from no other than her deceased husband.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Letter (Edited)<strong>

Ryoma and Sakuno have been married for 5 years. They've been a couple for more than 10 years, if you included the time when they were still dating. They currently have a baby boy named Yuto. He is almost 4 years old and is now starting to go to school.

They have been living a, what seemed to be, perfect life. Sakuno owned her own bakeshop, while Ryoma is working as a teacher at Seigaku. He studied education when he was in college. He retired being a professional tennis player shortly after their son was born. Unlike his father, he did win the grand slam a number of times. He ranked first for some time but when Yuto came, he gave up tennis to focus on his family. He did not regret making this decision because he was happy.

But then Ryoma died because of brain tumor. His death wasn't sudden. He lived for nearly a year after they discovered his growing illness. He was 29 when he finally passed away. Of course Sakuno was devastated after knowing that his time with them would not be what she had wanted it to be. He knew that she wanted them to stay together the way they did before he got sick for a longer time. He knew this because he wanted their life to be that way too. But he knew it will not be the same. He knew he was going to die soon.

Sakuno is lying beside a sleeping Yuto. She had been trying to comfort him and make him stop crying. They just got home from Ryoma's funeral. That day they buried Ryoma's ashes. All of their friends and relatives were there to grieve. Yuto was crying the entire time. She was crying as well but she tried to be strong for their child. After several minutes, she finally calmed him down. She is now watching him sleep.

It really amazes her how their child looked so much like Ryoma. He looked almost like a kid version of Ryoma. She recalls the day when he first held their child…

* * *

><p>"<em>He is perfect." Ryoma uttered softly as he held Yuto's small body for the first time. He was sitting close to Sakuno. The other people in the room thought that they were a perfect picture of a family. Who would have thought that their very dense Ochibi would someday become a daddy?<em>

_Yes. The other regulars were still there. In fact, both Ryoma and Sakuno were with them when she felt like the baby was coming. They were having a little get together at Taka-san's sushi restaurant just like old times. And naturally they would want to be there when their future nephew would be born so they decided to come to the hospital as well._

_Sakuno smiled tiredly at the gentle face that his husband is now wearing. She rarely sees this expression of his when they are in public. He usually freely expresses his feelings only when they are inside their home. She touches his hand and smiles at him brightly._

"_Yuto really looks a lot like you." She told him softly while caressing the cheek of her son. He is now gently laid beside her. Ryoma put him down after sometime, afraid that the baby might wake up._

"_Great, shounen! The little brat looks like you. I just hope he turns out to be a lot more like sweet and caring Sakuno-chan here." Nanjiroh told Ryoma as he patted his son playfully at the back. Others laughed at his remark and he just ignored the short glare his son gave him._

_Sakuno giggled a little and looked tenderly at her son. He really resembled Ryoma. The baby has the same greenish black like color of hair; the same form of nose and also the shape of their eyes are similar. She also knew that Yuto had also inherited the dazzling gold-ish color of eyes that Ryoma has. She just knew it. _

_And true enough, Yuto did have the same shade of eyes when he fully woke up a couple of hours later. _

_Both Sakuno and Ryoma knew in their hearts that this is another great blessing. And they are thankful for all the things they are now receiving. _

* * *

><p>Indeed, Yuto was the best gift any parent would receive. He did act a little bit like Ryoma but he was a little less unsociable and is more affectionate towards his many uncles.<p>

Sakuno looked at her son once more. She knew that she had to be strong for their son now that Ryoma is gone. But she still couldn't get over the loss. In fact, she still kept a piece of him with her. She got a few of his ashes and contained it securely inside a small heart shaped locket that Ryoma gave her when they were in high school. It was his gift on their first official date. The locket was sealed tightly so that it wouldn't be opened anymore.

It was ironic. How that locket symbolized Sakuno's heart right now. She treasures it greatly, like it was actually Ryoma. She also wouldn't open it for someone else because it already seemed impossible. Sakuno did not think that she would fall in love with someone else. She knew that it was Ryoma that she will love for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Ryoma and Sakuno are now sitting beside each other, hand in hand, both have a slight blush on their faces. It was Christmas eve. They celebrated both Ryoma's 23<em>_rd__ birthday and Christmas. They had a simple lunch at a fine restaurant and afterwards just strolled inside the local park. It was now afternoon. They decided to sit down on the bench and watch the surroundings._

"_Have you ever thought about why people tend to think that even though they think they can do something, they end up not doing it?" Ryoma suddenly interrupted the silence with this question._

_Sakuno looked at Ryoma's serious face and chucked a little. She answered in a mellow voice. " I think that they are anxious about things not turning out the way they want it to be in the end."_

_Ryoma nodded at her answer, telling her silently that he agreed to what she said. He then held her hand more tightly._

"_If they decide to do it, do you think it makes a difference in the situation when the timing is different?" came another question from Ryoma._

_Sakuno looked at him curiously and wondered to herself why Ryoma is unusually more talkative than usual. But then shrugged it off and just answered._

"_No. I think the timing is not that important, although it does help sometimes. But I think if that person finally decides to do that thing that he thinks of doing, then either way, he would be glad to accomplish it."_

"_Thought so." Ryoma mumbled softly. _

"_Is something the matter? You're rather talkative today than usual." Sakuno aksed._

"_It's nothing. Just wondering about stuff." Ryoma answered briefly. He still held her hands tightly and then he looked at her with loving eyes. Sakuno blushed and tried to hide her face by bowing her head a bit. Ryoma softly chuckled at this and said something that sounded like, "maybe I'll do it sooner after all."_

_After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, they finally headed home._

_About a month after that, on her birthday, Sakuno experienced something that she never thought would happen to her._

_They were eating on her favorite restaurant to celebrate her 23__th__ birthday. It seemed like the normal celebration they do every year, only Ryoma has yet to give her his gift. Usually he would give it to her when he picks her up from her house._

_She also noticed that they are not eating at their usual spot inside but the receptionist directed them to a nice spot, she knew was reserved for VIPs, outside the restaurant. That place was overlooking to the beautiful lights of Tokyo at night. She was amazed when her eyes first laid on the sight._

_After eating, they just sat there and talked. There was a lovely classical music being played on their background. Sometime during their talk, Sakuno notices that some buildings that was at the overlooking sight closes its lights._

"_Ryoma look. Some buildings there are having a black out. I wonder what's wrong…"she told Ryoma. _

_He just smiled at her and said softly, "Watch closely."_

_Suddenly words came out of the lights that were starting to open up again. She felt like her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she feels tears roll down her cheeks when she finished reading the words formed._

"_Marry me, Sakuno."_

_Those were the words formed from the lights of the building. She looked at Ryoma with her teary eyes._

"_I really love you, Sakuno." Ryoma muttered softly, enough for only her to hear. "Marry me." He told her as he got down on one knee and presented to her the most beautiful ring she has ever seen._

_She couldn't form words with her mouth so she just nodded at him and then hugged Ryoma tightly. He kissed her softly on the lips._

That was how Ryoma proposed to her. She would never forget that special moment of her life. She touched her ring tenderly, as if it was Ryoma.

Even though Sakuno tried so hard to not cry, she couldn't stop herself. Even if weeks passed, she still went to their room every day after getting Yuto to sleep. She would sleep at his side of the bed and softly cry all night while holding his favorite white Fila cap. She sees him. She knows he is still there. She feels him touch her as if he was there, hugging her with his invisible arms.

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Ryoma's funeral and Sakuno's depression seemed to not be improving. To others it seemed to be only getting worst. Rinko found her one afternoon curled up in a ball on their bed while covered in many sheets, crying softly. Yuto was not home at that time. Sakuno had to force the still depressed boy to go to school in the morning. That left her alone in their home.<p>

Rinko was really shocked to see her daughter-in-law break down like this. She would never expect to see her like this. Immediately, she rushed by her side and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakuno. Stop crying." She told her softly.

"N-No. Nothing has been okay since h-he d-died." She cried softly against Rinko's chest.

"Don't say that, Sakuno. He'll be disappointed in you if you keep this up. Think about your child."

"This should not be h-happening. H-He s-said... h-he t-told me he was g-getting better. I h-hoped that he would be. B-But in the end he still left. That s-stupid liar."

"Don't speak like that, Sakuno. He did not want to leave you both behind."

"I know. But h-he still did. A-and I did not want him to leave."

"Yes. But he did not have the choice."

"I know that. He didn't want to leave us." Sakuno mumbles softly. She calmed down a little. "How many people like me do you encounter? Most families spent decades together, while mine… not even close. This was not what I imagined things to be when we got married. I thought... we would be able to grow old together... watch our son grow up and have his own family... There are lucky people out there that spent their entire lives with their loved ones. I wish we had that amount of time… even just a quarter of it. We could have been happier. We could have watched Yuto grow up together. But now… who would have known, huh?" She chuckled in a dark tone.

"Calm down, Sakuno." Rinko told her, while looking at her daughter-in-law worriedly.

"I'm fine, okaa-san. Thanks for the company." She told her, giving her a small smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, you really are a crybaby." Ryoma told me. He wiped a single tear that escaped from my eyes.<em>

"_No I'm not." I answered him, still sniffing._

_Ryoma chuckled and just kissed my cheeks. I know I blushed then. He was smirking at me. I tried to hide my red face from him and just focused on the television show on TV. The show was really touching; how the little boy tried to save the little girl from falling off the bike. They could have been hurt, if not for the fast reflexes of the boy._

"_That's a children's show, Sakuno. Not a soap opera. No need for you to be so emotional." Ryoma commented when he notices that I am now once again trying to fight tears from falling. Why could he not understand that those kids were really eager to use that sand box, only to be bullied by that fat boy? Those kids must be sad right now. I wiped the tear on my eyes and continue to focus on the show. I wonder why only now did I feel like watching this show. _

"_I'm pregnant, Ryoma. I'm allowed to be emotional. And I'm not a crybaby. You just don't understand the hidden meaning behind those innocent looking scenes. But I do." I told him._

"_Of course you do." He said while laughing a bit._

"_Umm…" I muttered softly after a while. I looked at Ryoma pleadingly and asked, "Do you mind getting me something to eat while I watch? I'm getting kinda hungry."_

"_Sure. What do you want?" Ryoma asked, already standing up from the couch._

"_Can you make me sandwich with sardines, mayonnaise and peanut butter. Oh and could you get me a black coffee?"_

_Ryoma sweadropped and went to the kitchen to get me my food. He came back after almost 15 minutes._

"_What took you so long? That's just sandwich." I told him._

"_No one makes that kind of sandwich. I had to go to the market to buy you some sardines. We don't have any left." He told me as he passed to plate to my side. I took a bite and cried softly._

"_Wh-what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Are there fish bones still left in there? Did you hurt yourself or something?"_

"_De-" I muttered, taking another bite._

"_De?"_

"_Delicious." I finally told him, looking directly into his eyes. I just heard him laugh after I said those words._

* * *

><p>Ryoma has always been a caring husband towards her. More so when she was pregnant with Yuto. He might have not shown this side of him very often when other people are around and this might have possibly led to other people misunderstanding their relationship. But Sakuno fully understands him and she knew that he was just not the type to show affection in public, although he did do it a couple of times before.<p>

Sakuno looks down on her sleeping child in her arms. They just got home after visiting Ryoma at the grave. Sakuno decided that they should visit him at least twice a month. They would bring flowers to him and pray for his soul. Yuto decided that he wanted to tell his dad about his day, so he when he got there, he started telling his father stories of what he has been doing. He also added in his mind that he should not be worried of his Kaa-san because he will always be there to protect her. The little boy knew that his mother still greaves for his father and he felt sad because he misses him too. But Yuto decided that he should try to be happy for his mother so that she would be less lonely.

Sakuno started this habit of visiting Ryoma about a week ago. It has been almost two months since he died and she still can't find it in herself to let go. She still cried for him and she still felt lonely.

Sakuno decided to go to the grave again that weekend. She brought Yuto with her again. They stood there and prayed. Suddenly a hand taped her shoulders lightly. She silently brushed the single tear on her eyes and composed herself before turning around to see who it was. That person was Fuji Syusuke. He looked down at her with eyes half open, his expression, unreadable.

"Hey Sakuno-chan and Yuto-kun." He greeted good naturedly.

"Uncle Syusuke!" Yuto practically tried to tackle him with his hug. Fuji chuckled and patted his head. "It's nice to see you too, Yuto-kun."

"What brings you here, Syusuke-san?" Sakuno asked out of curiosity. She has been calling him by his first name since she was in high school. In the past, Fuji had been interested in dating her and because Ryoma was still not there at that time, he told her about his feelings. She didn't really like him that way so he sincerely and gently refused him, saying that she already likes someone else. Of course, Fuji knew this but still he wanted to let her know about it. He was a little bit disappointed but was still happy when she ended up with Ryoma because he saw that she was really happy with him.

"Oh nothing. I just decided to visit mother's grave. I happen to see you both when I was heading back so I came to greet you." He said.

"Oh." She said softly. Smiling to herself as she watched how happy Yuto is to meet one of his uncles. She knew that the little boy had been sad and seeing him this energetic is a relief.

"So you finally decided to come here and visit, Ryoma? Are you feeling fine?" Fuji asked cautiously, absentmindedly patting Yuto's head as he sat down near Sakuno.

"Yes. Well, I just kind of felt like it. And also I feel fine. Please do not worry." Sakuno said with a small smile. Fuji frowned when he noticed that there was still sadness in the way she speaks. He knows that Sakuno is trying to pull it together for her son. But he knew that she is finding it hard to move on. She really loved Ryoma so much and it was really unfortunate that God went and got him very early in his life. They should have been together for a longer time. Fuji thought that both of them deserved a better life because they loved each other genuinely, unlike some couples who just cheat their spouses.

"You know, Ryoma would be scolding you right now if he sees you like this." Fuji slowly said, looking carefuly at Sakuno's reaction.

She had a shocked face and stared at him for a couple of minutes until her eyes became watery and tears welled down her cheeks. She softly cried, her face buried in her hands.

Fuji looked at her sympathetically and petted the head of the now sleeping child in his arms. He knew some time she had to break down. He wanted her to know that she should let it all out and try not to lie to herself and convince herself that she felt fine, when she felt really horrible even after these weeks that passed that Ryoma was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Sakuno, Ryoma and a 1 year old Yuto stood in front of the grave of Ryuuzaki Sumire. Sakuno brought with her flowers. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Sakuno finally started to move. Ryoma just stood there while holding the sleeping child. Almost 2 weeks have passed since Sakuno's grandmother died and they decided to visit her grave. Today was supposedly her birthday.<em>

_Sakuno walked forward and laid down the flowers in front of the grave. Ryoma stood beside her, carrying little Yuto. She glanced shortly at Ryoma and noticed his worried stare at her._

_She sighed and after saying a silent prayerfor her grandma, forced a smile on her face and faced her husband._

"_Let's go!" she said in a cheerful voice. _

_Ryoma frowned slightly because he noticed the sad look in her eyes. He knows that even though she tries to act this way, she is still depressed because of the death of her close relative. She did not have the time to properly grieve because she was making herself busy with her work at the bakeshop and taking care of Yuto. He was a little busy himself and couldn't find the right time to talk to her about this sensitive topic. _

_Ryoma looked down at his wife and sighed. He showed a disapproving look at Sakuno, who tilted her head in slight curiosity. _

"_What's wrong, Ryoma?" she asked._

"_You keep doing this to yourself. If you keep what you feel inside, you will just feel worse." he stated to her almost in a harsh yet caring tone. _

_He then suddenly hugged Sakuno with his free hand (the other hand is still holding Yuto, who was still asleep) and rubbed her back in circular motion. He settled his hand at the back side of her head and then whispered into her ears, "Just cry it all out."_

_Then Ryoma felt that his shirt was getting wet and he patted Sakuno's head affectionately. He held her close to him and just let her cry all those tears she has been holding back for far too long. He never wanted to see her like this again._

_He knew that she was really like this since he got to know her. He knew she was the type to just force a smile to everyone else while she really suffered inside. Even though those instances were not as serious as this, he still knew this bad trait of hers. She really did not want anybody to worry for her. He knew the reason for her acting this way. And now that she's got him, she did not have to pile every kind of suffering inside herself. He wanted to be with her and comfort her whenever she feels lonely._

_After a while, Sakuno finally stopped her crying and looked up to Ryoma's worried gaze._

"_Sorry." she told him_

"_It's fine." he told her._

_She looks down sadly and fumbles with her little handkerchief and sighed. Ryoma looked at her form and just sighed again. He placed his hand below her chin and then lifted her face so that he could look at her in the eyes. _

"_Everything is going to be fine. She is happy on the other side." he told her as he wiped away the last tear from the corner of Sakuno's eyes._

* * *

><p>"Wh-what's th-this?" Sakuno asked as she shakily took the letter from Nanjiroh. She looked at him with scared yet hopeful eyes. Her eyes were shining due to unshed tears. Nanjiroh watched as a single tear escape her brown eyes. He sighed heavily and massaged his aching temple.<p>

"A letter from Ryoma." he answered briefly. He watched as Sakuno looked at him disbelievingly. He heard gasps from some of the occupants of the room. Some of them probably have a shocked expression as well.

"B-but… how?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't really know what had gotten into that's idiotic son of mine when he told me he was not yet ready to let you go." He looked at the expression of his son's wife. It was expressionless. He sighed and continued what he was saying.

"He told me that he knew he was gonna d-die soon… and he just wanted to tell you something one last time. H-he told me to give this to you when I thought you were feeling better."

He waited for her response. She just looked at Yuto who was looking at her curiously. The poor little boy still couldn't understand fully what was happening. She sighed and held back her tears as she tore open the letter. She silently read the letter to herself.

_Dear Sakuno,_

_So how have you been feeling? I know you are surprised to recieve this letter. You know that I am not really into this kind of communication… but, oh well. I don't really have a choice, do I? I can't really think of any other ways to tell you my last thoughts._

_So here it is…_

_When I first met you, we were still kids. I remember that it was roughly a week after we moved here in Tokyo from the States. I was sitting across you inside the train. And yes, I don't really remember that you were in that train until you showed up in Seigaku a couple of days after. You approached me with your loud friend and I thought you were some weirdo talking to me. Because you know, I did not really remember you until I was on my way home. _

_I laugh at myself sometimes when I remember that time. To forget the face of someone you would marry someday… the irony. And now all I think about is how you are going to handle things when I leave. _

_I don't remember ever saying this to you but, I always looked forward to the lunches you occasionally make for me. Those were really delicious. I liked them. And I don't really know if you have realized when I told you one time when we were 12 that 'wouldn't it be harder for you to make food taste horrible?' (that was roughly what I exactly said) I meant that you really make the most awesome food in the world. _

_You really sucked at tennis. I think you know that fact. But I still continued to coach you until high school because I liked to watch you play, even if you were a lot clumsier then. Even if I hated it when Oyaji would forcibly wake me up on a Sunday morning, saying that Ryuuzaki-sensei is again asking me to teach you how to properly play, I still did it because I enjoy the time when we just hang out afterwards at that ice cream parlor. _

_Oh, and I often tease you about your really long braided hair back then, didn't I? I did not really hate them. And yes, before, I innocently thought that you should have just cut them a little bit shorter when I gave you an advice one time at Seigaku. But I was thankful that you didn't. I grew fond of that long hair of yours eventually and I think you look best when you let them flow freely on your back._

_I started to like you when I returned to Seigaku to finish my last year in middle school. I was gone for a year and honestly, I just wanted to graduate there. I didn't expect that you would still be there and that I would notice you._

_I loved you because of mainly one thing. You understood me and accepted me as I am. When you told me you liked me way back when I was still a cocky and immature brat, my heart skipped a beat. You slowly grew into my heart and made yourself a permanent place there. You were a really kind person and I was really happy when you told me that you liked me too when I finally confessed to you during out senior year in high school. The feeling was all surreal to me. _

_I never thought that of the two of us, I would be the one to make the first move. I suppose it was appropriate since men should be the ones who makes the first moves. But I guess it was worth it when we have gotten this far in our relationship._

_I disliked it when I had to go away for weeks because of competitions. I did not like it when you told me Fuji-sempai confessed while I was away. But I was relieved when you refused him. Even when that time was when we were still just friends. I guess that event pushed me to finally claim you as mine._

_I am really sorry whenever I cause you heartaches. All those mean things I say to you were not meant. I guess it was just because of my bad mood swings. I know I should not have vented all my frustrations to you. Because of it, I know sometimes you doubt me, doubted if you were really an important part of my life. I assure you that you are and always will be. I am really thankful that you have great patience in me. That is another trait that I really loved about you._

_When I finally decided to retire on being a professional tennis player, I did not regret it. Yes, playing against all those tennis superstars were a lot of fun and it was even better when I won the Grand Slam and ranked number 1 player. I guess that ball you gave me back then was a charm. I really did become number 1. But those moments were really nothing compared to when I am just here with you. And when our son was finally born, I made my decision. I guess I would never be forever a tennis freak._

_And then there is Yuto. You gave me the most amazing child I could possibly imagine. He is a really fun kid and I hope that he would grow into a responsible man. Or maybe he would someday be a professional tennis player like me when he grows up. I would never have the chance to see it for myself since my time here is cut short. But you, Sakuno, will be there. _

_I know you'll do a splendid job as a mother. You already are. Tell him stories about me. I really don't want for my own child to forget about me. You know I won't be there for him when he grows up. But you will. I know these sounds like pushing all the responsibilities to you but I hope that you would be able to do it, even if it's just to honor my memory. Tell him that once, I was there for him. Tell him that his father loves him very much._

_Try not to carry all the burden by yourself. You know I hate it when you are being like that. Being strong does not mean that you should not be true to yourself because you feel that you might break. You are already a strong woman, Sakuno. You go through challenges and try with all your abilities to pass through them. You are an amazing woman. But if at some point, you think that you might break, don't hold it to yourself. Remember what I always tell you? Just cry it all out. You know, people around you care. When you know you can't handle it anymore, just find someone to listen and hope that everything will be alright._

_Do not overwork yourself. Try to take care of yourself more. You do not need to sacrifice your own health for everything. You will need that more for other things. When you are healthy, you could do more things both for yourself and for the people you care about._

_Do not forget about me. Even when someday you might find another guy to love. That's what I hope would happen. Keep me inside your memory and cherish it. I don't know what will happen after this but I'll make sure to watch over you and Yuto. Both of you are the most precious people in my life. I want to thank you both for the memories and the love that both you shared with me. Thank you for the honor of being my wife. I am eternally grateful for everything. Tell Yuto how proud I am for being his father. I know he will turn out great. With you by his side, how could he not be?_

_There is only one last thing to say. I want to tell you how much you move me, how much you changed me. You made me into a better person by loving me, Sakuno. You are the best thing that ever happened in my entire life. I am a man with no regrets. How lucky of me. You made my life, Sakuno. But I am just one chapter of yours. There will be more that you will experience in your life. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it, changes._

_Forever yours,_

_Ryoma_

_P.S. I will always love you._

* * *

><p>Sakuno clutched the letter as she cried silently. Yuto looked at her curiously and wondered what made her mother sad again. Nanjiroh patted his head as he headed out to the porch. Yuto's uncles each patted him reassuringly and told him that his mother will be better soon. Yuto smiled at this and watched as the rest of them walked out of the room until the two of them were the ones left in the room.<p>

"Kaa-san." he called Sakuno.

"Yuto-kun." she said, looking at him with her beautiful smile. Although her eyes are watery.

"Is Kaa-san alright?"

"Yes. I just received your Dad's last letter."

"Really? Can I see it too?" he asked animatedly.

"When you get older." she told him kindly. She hugged her son and smiled a genuine smile.

"You know? Otou-san is watching over us. You should never forget about him, kay?" she told the toddler.

"Of course, Kaa-san!" he said, snuggling closer to his mother.

Sakuno felt invisible arms around them and when she opened her eyes, she vaguely saw Ryoma smiling at him gently. She felt him kiss her on the lips and then whisper something on her ears. She smiled at it and nodded.

"_I love you, Sakuno…I'll be waiting for you…"_

Ryoma's presence slowly leaves them. But she knows that everything will be alright. She knew about what her husband thought before he passed away. He wrote on that letter everything he felt. She was grateful for having him by her side for a while. Now she is ready to face the new chapter of her life. She would do this not only because of Ryoma but she would do this for herself and for Yuto.

Who knows what will be waiting for her out there in her life? She still has time and she will be living her life happily and with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So how was it? I know that I am not that great a writer but i hope the atmosphere i hoped would be there was there in this story. Thank you for getting this far!  
>This one is a One Shot. And I will most likely not be writing a sequel... unless of course if some ideas come.<p>

Oh and I just edited the whole thing... i forgot to double check it before posting! haha! Silly me!

I know Ryoma's too dramatic(?) in the letter. But hey, that was his last days so he could be a little bit out of character!

Sorry for those who did not like that I killed Ryoma! That was really necessary so I had to do it! T^T

Some of you might not have noticed but, the last part (including Ryoma's letter) is a bit rushed. I just wanted to post this already so I ended it. It turned out okay I guess. I was thinking of including more flashbacks or about how Sakuno was doing but I was running out of ideas. But... well... you can't always get what you want... :)

Please review! I love reading reviews! You people are AWESOME! :)


End file.
